


Our Own

by Cinlat



Series: Generations of War [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Basically just all the Fluff, Cathar, Choices and Consequences, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Game Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: Major Nahir Par and Captain Aric Jorgan knew there could be serious consequences for pursuing a relationship. However, they hadn't quite expected this.





	1. Where it Began

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for any of this. I wanted to write something fluffy, and Jorgan is my personal favorite. Since I pick on him so much, I thought I would see what happened should he end up with a Cathar CO (Bioware totally dropped the ball with companion conversations with the Cathar species in my opinion.) So, now we have this. This story spawned from the conversation where Jorgan brings up adopting a "Litter of our own."
> 
> Let it be known that this is in absolutely no way connected to Family is more than Blood or Fynta in any way. Completely different storyline. Hope you all enjoy it. I'm not sure I've ever written so much fluff.

**Thirteen Weeks**

_You knew this could happen._ Nahir Par rested both hands on the counter in the medbay, staring at the test, while Elara Dorne stood by silently. The Cathar commando squeezed her eyes shut and hung her head. It was her fault; she should have known better than to get involved with her subordinate.

"Sir, there are protocols to follow," Elara noted, her voice gentle, if a bit pointed. Nahir had made a grave error in her calculations, and now she had to face the consequences.

"Yes, Dorne, I'm aware." The major's tone was less friendly, though her anger wasn't aimed at the medic. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "I'll submit the appropriate paperwork presently."

Elara stepped forward, reaching out as if she wanted to touch Nahir, then withdrew her hand. "With all due respect, sir. There is still some time-what I mean to say is, there is no rush."

Nahir exhaled sharply. "Perhaps. Thank you, Lieutenant, for your discretion." The blond gave a curt not and went about cleaning up the exam table, while the major walked numbly through the ship.

Nahir's first instinct was to go to her room and suffer a mild panic attack, but that wouldn't change the inevitable. This situation had spiraled out of control far too quickly, and she couldn't silence the voice in her head that said _I told you this was a bad idea_. The first time she'd slept with Aric Jorgan had been a carefully planned occurrence on his part. They had kissed, once, in the heat of the moment when their systems were flooded with adrenaline.

The next time, however, he'd called for a mandatory R&R without requesting permission first. When Nahir had questioned him on it, the Cathar had smiled and said he thought they should get to know each other better. She'd intended to reprimand him for being so forward with his commanding officer, but her argument had evaporated when his claws grazed the back of her neck. She'd allowed herself to be pulled into the kiss, and more.

Nahir determined when she woke that it wouldn't happen again, no matter how enjoyable being wrapped in his arms had been. That promise had lasted until the next he'd pinned her to the wall and growled against her throat. _It's biology_ , Nahir tried to console herself. Captain Aric Jorgan was everything she could want in a breeding male: strong, authoritative, resolute, and good genetic material. He was impossible to ignore.

The major checked the armory first, finding it empty. Then, her ears pricked at the familiar sound of Aric's voice from the staging room. "No, Forex, you're missing the point." Nahir stopped in the doorway to watch as he tried to explain the reason behind this particular general's decision for choosing to save one man instead of holding the line. Just another, in a long line of old military films that Jorgan and the war droid liked to watch debate.

Aric turned when he caught her scent, glancing to where Nahir leaned against the doorframe. His green eyes softened when she smiled, before Forex recalled his attention. "Loss of life is regrettable, but had he-"

"Yeah, Forex," Aric interrupted. "But he didn't, which is why it's history and important for you to learn. You see that soldier right there?" He pointed to a skinny kid in an oversized uniform. "He went on to win two of the biggest battles in the Cold War."

"Are you suggesting that this man knew the future, Captain?" Forex's flat domed processor tilted to one side in curiosity, and Aric sighed.

"No, I'm not," the captain continued. "I'm saying that life is unpredictable, and that not everything can be measured in mathematical equations."

Nahir sighed. Life was indeed, unpredictable. Aric caught the shift in her mood and furrowed his brows. Now was as good a time as any, she supposed. "Captain, might I have a word?"

"Of course," Aric replied. "Forex, watch the rest, and really pay attention to the narrator. He can probably explain it better than I can."

Nahir didn't wait for her second in command to follow. She went straight to her room and stood with her hands on her hips, staring at the floor. Her stomach flipped when Aric slipped into the room and shut the door quietly. He closed the distance between them, letting his hands rest on her upper arms. "What's wrong?"

Turning her eyes to meet his, Nahir felt her courage wane. She needed to handle this promptly, before she had too much time to think about it. "You might want to sit down."

"Not a chance," the captain stated firmly. "Not until you tell me what has you so upset."

To everyone else, Nahir Par was a cold, calculating commander. She kept her temper in check at all times in order to present a better front for Cathar everywhere. Nahir didn't drink, she rarely swore, and she did her utmost to remain professional in all aspects of her life. She'd failed miserably on all accounts, and now had to face the consequences. Taking a deep breath, Nahir plowed ahead. "I screwed up, Aric. Big time."

One of Jorgan's brows rose, and a slight smile curved his lips. "I find that hard to believe." His voice was low and sensual, and Nahir fought against the desire to succumb to the gentle warmth of his hands as the rubbed up and down her arms.

"I'm pregnant."

Aric's hands stopped abruptly. He stumbled back two steps to sink onto her bed, his face a mask of disbelief. Nahir watched him work through the emotions she hadn't given herself a chance to feel yet, and a part of her grew angry because of it. Finally, he exhaled a long breath and rubbed his hands down his face. "How far along?"

Nahir grabbed the datapad to recall her medical file before handing it to him. "Thirteen weeks."

Aric accepted the device, keeping his eyes on her. "That explains the dizzy spells and your lack of appetite." When Nahir made a questioning noise, he smiled. "I've become quite familiar with your scent, and it's been off for a while, so I started paying attention."

Jorgan scrolled through the information on the device in his hand, then his face split into a wide grin. Nahir certainly hadn't expected that. "There are three."

"What?" The major snatched the device. She'd never gotten that far into the report, it hadn't even occurred to her to check. "So there are." The panic attack that she'd staved off earlier hit full force, and she had to support herself against the desk to avoid collapsing. Three. She was going to be a mother to three little Cathar. "Shit."

* * *

Jorgan got to his feet and grabbed Nahir's arms, pulling her to the bed to sit. "Easy, take a few deep breaths." He'd never seen her like this. Nahir had been a steadfast soldier from the day she stepped foot into Aric's ops room.

The major's shoulders shook under Jorgan's hands as she gasped each breath, her hand balled into a fist around the fabric over her chest. He couldn't blame her. This would a serious blow to her career, not to mention life in general. And, if high command found out he was the father. . . . That thought died abruptly as the statement hit him. He was going to be a father.

Aric had almost popped the question a hundred times, then shied away at the last moment because Nahir would always put the Republic above herself. She wouldn't agree to join her life to one of her subordinates, because the ramifications were so immense. If he asked now, she'd think it was because of the pregnancy, not the fact that he loved the blasted woman.

In an attempt to settled Nahir's nerves, Jorgan pressed his claws out and ran them gently over her scalp. She shivered once, turning stunning, magenta eyes on him. "Aric, what am I going to do?"

If Nahir rotated out of the service, Aric would barely see her. But, if they both stayed in, who would raise their children. The idea of only seeing his kids every few months tore at him viciously, and they weren't even here yet. "We'll figure it out. One step at a time."

"Elara says she won't file the report until we are ready," Nahir continued, leaning against Jorgan's chest as if she hadn't heard him. She pushed to her feet suddenly and began pacing the room.

Aric stayed seated on the bed, giving her space to sort herself. "Shit," Nahir swore again, and Jorgan flinched. The major claimed that foul speech was the language of idiots, often times to Vik. She held to the belief that an officer had no business lowering him or herself to those depths. The fact that she'd cursed twice in the last five minutes meant she was in bad shape. Nahir had always been unflappable, and the sight of her falling apart worried him.

"Nahir," Aric hedged.

The major stopped to look at him, eyes still wide with panic. Damn she was beautiful, and Jorgan couldn't help but remember the way his umber fur contrasted with her off-white coloring. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Jorgan joined her, holding her shoulders in a strong grasp to ground her to reality. "We'll figure it out," he repeated.

"Aric, I don't want to be a mom," the major admitted quietly, dropping her eyes. Jorgan's heart clenched at the implications, and his hands tightened involuntarily. Nahir must have realized where his thoughts had turned, because she squeezed his forearm. "I didn't mean I wanted to get rid of them," she amended, and Jorgan let out a heavy puff of air. "I just-I don't know how to raise kids. And how can I stay in the army?"

Nahir looked away again, staring at her bed. "I suppose adoption is out of the question."

"If it means that much, I'll rotate out," Jorgan offered. He had no clue what he would do as a civilian, but Nahir was right. There was no way in hell that he would let someone else raise his children.

"That would mean admitting you were the father," the major sighed. Jorgan hadn't considered that he'd have to hide his relation to her children forever, otherwise, they were looking at some pretty severe charges within the military. Fraternization between commanding officer and direct chain of command was strictly prohibited.

It occurred to Jorgan that it might not be as easy to hide as Nahir hoped, though. Aric cleared his throat and offered a half smirk. "You realize Garza will figure it out, right?" Jorgan's smile grew when she raised both brows. "Cathar aren't exactly numerous anymore, lover. I'm the only one you see on a regular bases, and well, if even one of those come out with orange fur. . . ."

Nahir groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead. "I'm such an idiot."

Jorgan chuckled and kissed the point of impact gently. He inhaled her scent, paying closer attention to the subtle change in her body chemistry. Nahir pushed him away, glaring. "That's what got us into this mess," she growled.

"Well, you're already pregnant," Jorgan added, pulling her against his body and slipping his hands into her back pockets. "What's the worst that could happen?"

It was well after lights out when Aric slipped from the bed. Nahir crooned in her sleep, rolling over to claim his pillow for her source of warmth in his absence. The captain crept from the room into the darkened central area and slumped into a chair. This whole damn mess had started on Nar Shaddaa. Jorgan couldn't explain his annoyance with the SIS agent, Jonas Balkar, other than the fact that the man couldn't take no for an answer.

Lieutenant Nahir Par had made it quite clear that she wasn't interested, but Balkar refused to take the hint. Eventually, Aric had stepped in on behalf of his commanding officer. Not that she needed it, but it felt like the right thing to do, to show his support. At least, that's what the Cathar had told himself at the time.

Nahir was a catch by any man's standards. She was tall, lean, strong, and as much a predator as Aric had ever seen. Her off white fur contrasted beautifully with almond shaped, magenta eyes. Intricate grey stripes directed the eye towards a small, brown nose. When Aric had met her on Ord Mantell, his first reaction had been one of surprise to find a female Cathar in the military. Generally speaking, they remained close to their families and settled down with a lifemate to start litters of their own. His second impression had been that she was cute. Not attractive in a sense of physical appeal, but like an adorable kitten.

When she'd openly protested Wraith's cruelty, Jorgan had realized that the young sergeant was committed to her cause. She planned to save the innocents of the galaxy single handedly if need be, and she wasn't going to let a mouthy assassin stand in her way. When Aric had been demoted, his temper had gotten the better of him, and the newly promoted lieutenant had reminded him that it wasn't her fault. She'd been deceived as much as he had. In that moment, Aric's new CO hadn't looked like a kitten anymore.

They'd learned to work together, their ability to communicate non-verbally through pheromone secretion increasing their efficiency in the field. At first, it had been simple signals, such as when Nahir wanted to take a more aggressive approach, or when she felt that playing the diplomat would work better. Those were difficult for Jorgan; standing down took effort.

The more Aric got to know the young soldier, the stronger their muted communications became. Eventually, he could almost tell what she was thinking, and it appeared she'd come to the same realization. He'd been drawn to her without realizing it; seeking her out simply for the pleasure of her company.

Back on Nar Shaddaa, Jonas Balkar had made Nahir uncomfortable, and in turn, Jorgan had been affected equally. His protective instincts overpowered his good judgment in a moment of anger, and Aric had reacted badly. After they'd returned to the Thunderclap, the commander locked herself in her quarters for two hours. When she'd emerged, Aric could tell something had changed.

Lieutenant Par had only called Jorgan by his rank or last name after Nar Shaddaa. The ease that of their relationship had all but vanished, leaving his CO stiff and business like at all times. It was the way things should be, the commanding officer keeping herself apart from her squad to maintain a good example. It's how he conducted himself when he ran the ops command back on Ord Mantell, and the Deadeyes before that. Still, the sudden isolation stung.

It stayed that way for weeks. Through the Tatooine mission, taking out the Shadow Fist, then Alderaan. Things remained much the same all through rebuilding the squad and the Gauntlet mission. Jorgan had been injured in that one, and woke up in the Thunderclap medbay with no idea how he'd gotten there. Nahir and Elara bustled about, calling out numbers, but Nahir's scent had been soothing. He didn't regain consciousness again until a week later.

Jorgan remembered watching the story on the holonews about a peace summit that had turned into a hostage situation, and smiling when Nahir appeared beside General Garza to ensure the Republic that the senators were safe in their homes thanks to the brave soldiers of the Army of the Galactic Republic.

Nahir had stayed with Jorgan in the hospital, then through his physical therapy. Then, at last, she'd welcomed him back aboard the Thunderclap with a kiss that had startled them both. The memory brought a smile to the captain's lips as he sat in the dark. Nahir's eyes had been wide, and he could see the apology forming on her lips, smell her mingled arousal and hesitance. Aric had pulled her against him again in an attempt to silence any doubts.

Their relationship had remained one of constant tension after that first kiss. A few lingering touches, stolen flirting in the briefing room or armory, and a lot of pheromone over stimulation. They'd kept their distance though while rescuing the Deadeyes and the preparation to take down Rakton. Until Aric decided he'd had enough. Havoc had some down time, so he'd put them in orbit over a small planet with a few good cantinas and told the rest of the squad to have a good time. His heart had never beat as fast as when he prepared to approach Nahir.

It had been a pleasant surprise when she curled her fingers in his shirt and crushed their lips together. They stumbled into her room, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake as both Cathar finally gave in to their urges. The coupling had been loud, violent, and incredibly satisfying. Even the memory of that night caused heat to flood Aric's body.

 _And now you're going to be a father._ Jorgan leaned forward to rest his face in his hands. They'd been careful. Nahir had a contraceptive implant, but Jorgan had known there was the possibility that their combined hormones could override the device. Again, it all came down to biology.

Pushing to his feet, Aric shook away the guilt and dread and focused on the future. Somehow, they would make this work. He'd never considered having a family before, and suddenly, he couldn't wait to find out what it was like.


	2. Time Flies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to what I could find, baby Cathar are referred to as "kii" or "kits". Since the latter reminds me too much of my daughter's Warriors books, I went with kii. Although, speaking from my own personal opinion, I'd rather just call them cubs and be done with it. :P
> 
> Side note, these chapters will hit on the high points because I never intended it to turn into anything other than a fun bit of fluff. My goal is to keep it short and sweet.

**Twenty-Five Weeks**

Elara cleared her throat pointedly. "Sir, I cannot properly ascertain their genders with your face so close to the screen."

Nahir bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Aric was bent forward, hands on knees, with his eyes squinted at the three, small blobs displayed on the ultrasound. He straightened suddenly, offering a slightly embarrassed smile for the medic. It didn't take long before he began inching forward again.

Dorne gave up with an exasperated sigh. "Well, one is definitely female, but the others are still a mystery." Aric moved back to the screen where Elara had left up a still of their children for him. Nahir knew it had been intentional, despite the medic's businesslike tone. Everyone had taken an interest in the Cathar pregnancy, except, perhaps, the mother herself.

"One of them is bound to be a male," Aric mused, rubbing his chin. "You've got three brothers, for Force sake."

The major sat up, grimacing at the gel on her stomach, and decided it would take more than a tissue to get it out of her fur. She didn't want to think of her littermates, or their reactions to this news. No doubt Ned would be ecstatic, he loved younglings of any species, but the other two.

Forex meandered by the medbay door, stopping to tilt his dome to one side. "Captain, would you like to use my magnification tool?" Nahir's thoughts strayed from family and latched onto Jorgan's expression with great amusement.

Aric narrowed his eyes at the droid before remembering that Forex was incapable of sarcasm. With a sigh, he politely declined, then headed for the exit. "I'll be on the bridge. I'd like a printout if you can."

"Of course, sir," Dorne replied with a barely contained smile. Jorgan muttered about it being perfectly natural to be curious about his children as he vanished through the door, and Nahir excused herself to the showers.

Finally clean, if not unpleasantly damp, Nahir sighed at the buttons on her pants. Three days ago, she hadn't been able to secure the top one, now she couldn't get the second to close. The major was getting too big, too fast.

"You three are determined to make yourself known, aren't you," the major grumbled.

So far, Nahir and Aric had managed to hide the pregnancy from everyone outside of their squad. Vik had a few colorful things to say about the uptight captain screwing his boss. Though, both Yuun and Forex agreed that procreation was of the utmost importance for the Cathar species. Even if the war droid mourned the loss of _the finest officer he'd ever met_ , once she decided to take maternity leave. They still hadn't told General Garza, and the further along the pregnancy progressed, the harder that admission would become. Neither hadn't warned their families yet, either.

A soft knock pulled Nahir from her pondering, and she hurriedly yanked her shirt over the offending buttons. "Enter."

Now that Havoc knew, Aric stayed in her room most nights, and he didn't knock. He found her stomach fascinating, often falling asleep with his hand on it, eagerly awaiting the day when he'd be able to feel the small flutters of movement too.

The door creaked open, and Elara poked her head around the corner. "I thought you might need these soon," she replied, holding up a couple elastic bands. Nahir raised a brow at them, and Elara shook her head. "I'll show you." The medic slid the rest of the way in and shut the door behind her.

Without asking for permission, Dorne closed the distance between them and grabbed Nahir's hips to pull her around. It took an effort not to snap at the woman for her presumption that Nahir's body was now medical property until the babies were born. Meaning, the medic no longer felt the need to request consent from its former owner before performing anything she deemed necessary to ensure their health. The major's temper had nearly gotten away from her a few times recently, finding it harder to put up with the ineptness of the galaxy than before her hormones betrayed her.

Elara tugged the black shirt back up and smiled at the obstinate buttons. "I see I was correct." Nahir watched as she lopped the stretchy bands through the holes, then around the buttons, effectively securing the pants in their proper position. "There. Better?"

The major bent to examine the outcome, twisting to ensure they would remain in place. "How did you learn to do that?"

"The occasional unwanted pregnancy would crop up amongst my peers on the battle cruiser I served within the Empire," Elara explained with the wave of her hand. "That sort of thing is frowned upon as much there as it is here. They hid their pregnancies for as long as possible. Some of the women were quite inventive."

The words _unwanted pregnancy_ rattled around in Nahir's mind before she could shove them away. While Aric couldn't keep his hands from her stomach, she still had reservations. No, she was terrified. To make matters worse, Nahir didn't know where she stood with the father. Sure, they still slept together, but he'd made no mention of plans for their future, and it didn't feel right for her to bring it up.

Elara gave her commanding officer an understanding smile that verged on pity. "Hang in there, sir. Not much longer." Then, she exited the room.

Aric followed on the medic's heels. Nahir heard the two exchange pleasantries before he pushed the door open with an expression of concern. He often wore that look when she spent too much time in Dorne's company, convinced that there was a more nefarious reason than two women having a chat. "Is everything alright?"

"Apart from the fact that I've outgrown all of my casual wear? Yes," Nahir huffed. Aric still maintained his virile physique, including a flat stomach. It annoyed the major that hers had become decidedly less so. "I'll soon be faced with the options of requisitioning more clothing, or going naked. Both of which will raise startling questions."

Jorgan stopped with his foot on the bed, unlacing his boots, and offered a feral grin that still sped up her heart. "Do I get a vote?" The major threw her hands up and stalked towards the lockers on the other side of the room. She heard movement a moment before his hands slid around her waist. "You can borrow some of my things. They'll be too big, but so long as you aren't standing in front of Garza, no one will notice."

Nahir turned in his arms, wondering if she looked as pitiful as she felt. "Aright. We'll give it a try."

Aric kissed her, then brought his hands around to rest on the curve of her abdomen. "Are any of them awake?" _Any of them_. That phrase turned her stomach so much that she almost made a dash for the refresher.

Sometimes, Nahir could forget that she was carrying three, little Cathar. That meant three births, three babies, and three times the reasons why she'd have to take a desk job. To avoid another worried look from Jorgan, Nahir shook her head. It wasn't until she tried to sleep that they started their own game of huttball.

"When do you want to let people know?" Jorgan asked, still talking to Nahir's belly. "My mom will be disappointed if she found out about it on the news."

So would Nahir's. She and Aric had both grown up on Rendili, and while it was a large planet, it was a wonder their families didn't know one another already. The Cathar community was small, but they'd gone to the same school. Cathar generally kept to themselves, segregated in an effort to keep their customs alive. "Can they keep a secret?" She asked.

"My mom, yes. Not Aeryn, though. She wouldn't be able to contain herself." Jorgan finally brought his eyes up to Nahir's, crinkling around the edges. "I think it's worth the risk."

Nahir sighed, taking a step away from him to fiddle with the reports on her desk. "I'm not sure I'm ready. I need a plan for the future; my father will ask."

The major picked up a distinct change in Aric's scent, so strong that it made her look up sharply. His eyes burned with determination, and the scowl on his face was deep enough to make Nahir want to take a step back. "You know I'm invested in this future, right?" Jorgan crossed his arms, tipping his head slightly. "And, I'll tell your father as much."

"Are you?" Nahir shot back before she realized how full of venom she was. "I've ended my own career, Aric. There is no reason for you to do the same." His face fell, and Nahir immediately regretted her words.

"I'm sorry." The major rubbed her temple, closing her eyes against the look of hurt on Jorgan's face. "I don't know what I'm going to do to provide for these children," she admitted, finally meeting his gaze again. Nahir held a hand up when he started to speak. "Let me finish. We've enjoyed one another's company, the sex is amazing, but eventually, I'll need to grow up and face the fact that this is happening. You've been to every checkup, had suggestions for names, even talked about everything you wanted to teach them. But, you've made no mention of what _our_ future holds."

Nahir hunched her shoulders, letting exhaustion overwhelm her. "I didn't want to guilt you, but I at least need to know where you plan to be in ten years."

Truth be told, Nahir didn't want another male in her life. She was pretty sure she'd fallen for Jorgan _before_ all of this, and each time he crooned to her stomach, she fell even more. But, if he planned to remain single, or keep his options open a little longer, Nahir had to plan. She needed to begin the process of walling off her heart before the babies were born.

" _That's_ why you've been worried?" Nahir glared at the captain through narrowed eyes, and he laughed. She wanted to smack him, but that would be unprofessional. Aric wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. "Blast it, woman, you've got to learn not to let these things fester for so long."

"Are you planning to explain yourself, or just chuckle at my expense?" Nahir growled into his shirt, though she didn't push away.

Rubbing his cheek against her hair, Aric huffed another laugh. "I'd planned to ask you so many times since that first kiss. You were a career woman, though, so I didn't want to push you into something you weren't ready for. Then, I figured you'd assume I was asking for the wrong reasons." He chuckled again. "I've had a hell of a time trying to figure out when would be the right time."

Nahir pulled back to look up at Jorgan. His green eyes were soft, even if his smile was still more amused than she'd like. "So, just for clarification. Are you asking me to be your life-mate?"

Aric's hands slid around, cupping her backside to bring her closer. "I plan to be there for these kids, Nahir. And, for you, if you'll have me, for the rest of my life."

**Thirty-Two Weeks**

Jorgan stood in the middle of a bright yellow training yard. Havoc had been called to Voss again. The people had heard of Yuun and requested a meeting, and in a bid to better relationships with the planet, the Republic had agreed. Elara, Nahir, and Yuun had traveled into Voss-Ka to meet with the mystics, while Jorgan babysat Vik and Forex, neither of which were to be trusted on their own when Imperial buildings were clearly marked across the street.

The captain watched as the men still stationed on the strange planet ran laps for PT or carried on with their daily chores. Judging by the rise in heat since their last visit, Voss had just entered its summer cycle. Many of the soldiers had removed their covers to compensate for the humid weather. Strictly speaking, that went against uniform protocol, but Aric didn't bother with it. He envied them the option, since he was baking in his armor.

Laughter pulled Aric's attention towards a group of soldiers stopping for a water break. Two human males and a female Twi'lek. Her light blue arms were slicked with sweat, and the

undershirt clung to her body, darkened under her breasts and across a flat stomach. A smile pulled at his lips at the memory of Nahir earlier that day.

The major had taken wearing Aric's clothing, but her belly grew rounder every day. He remembered trying not to stare that morning as they dressed. Even his shirts were beginning to show strain, and while he found it fascinating, even attractive, Nahir did not.

The simple knowledge that those were _his_ children warmed Aric's chest, though he doubted anyone else saw it that way. Telling their families had been particularly painful. As expected, Nahir's three fiercely protective brothers had a few threatening things to say about Aric's treatment of their littermate. He'd weathered it in silence, knowing that they had every right to be angry. He and Nahir had done this all wrong. He should have asked her to be his mate _before_ knocking her up.

Nahir's father had been quiet, offering up congratulations and asking details about the pregnancy. He'd barely spoken to Aric, which constituted as a bad sign despite Nahir's assurances that her father was a naturally subdued man. The worst, however, had been his own mother's reaction. She was thrilled about the news of more grandchildren, but Aric heard the disappointed undertones of a woman who blamed herself for not raising a better man.

They'd get past it, Aric knew that much. After all, a litter of three was quite a contribution to the effort to rebuild their species, and Nahir had the best medic in the galaxy watching her every move. The kii were growing, much to Nahir's chagrin, and they were all healthy. That was all that mattered for now.

Familiar footsteps reached Jorgan's ears a moment before Elara greeted him. "It's a lovely view, is it not?"

Aric nodded, cutting his eyes at the medic when he realized she'd come alone. "How'd things go?" He couldn't stop the fear the wormed its way into his gut every time Elara approached him alone now. He swallowed it in an effort keep his tone casual.

Blond eyebrows furrowed at the golden sky. "To be honest, sir, not well," Elara answered, and Aric's spine straightened. "Don't misunderstand, Captain. The Voss interview with Yuun went as well as expected. They found one another fascinating, though I do not believe it will gain us any support in the war. The Voss were merely curious."

Jorgan waited for the medic to continue, and when she took too long, he cleared his throat. "Where is the commander?"

Dorne sighed. "I sent her to back to the ship. She's exhausted, and Senator Evran had everyone stand for the entire meeting. So, naturally, her feet are swollen as well. I'm sure you remember him."

Aric repressed an annoyed growl. That man had been nothing but trouble last time. He'd been condescending, demanding, and completely out of his depth. Had it been any other Cathar involved, the senator probably wouldn't have survived the mission. However, Nahir had played the diplomat, somehow managing to placate him without sacrificing her values. "Yeah, I do."

"He took a keen interest in our commanding officer," Elara went on. "As distasteful a man as he is. He's not an idiot. He also inquired about your absence more than once." Aric ran his hands down his face with a groan. "My sentiment exactly, sir. I believe now might be the time to come clean to General Garza. Before news reaches her from other sources."

Aric nodded. "I'll talk to Nahir. Do me a favor and round up the rest of the squad." Jorgan broke into a jog before Elara answered. He knew he could count on her to take care of wrapping things up on Voss. The last time they'd been here, Evran had wasted no time contacting Garza. Jorgan worried that he'd repeat that habit, only with questions, instead of a report.

The Thunderclap's ramp was down, giving Aric easy access aboard the ship. Nahir stood in their room, snarling at buttons stretched too tight to easily unsnap. One popped as he slowed to enter the room, and Jorgan was momentarily distracted by the sight. He thought she was beautiful, and wished he could spare her from what lie ahead.

With all buttons successfully undone, the major rubbed her stomach in slow, rhythmic circles. "Ow," Nahir complained, pressing on the side of her stomach. Aric crossed the room instinctively, and she grabbed his hand, flattening it against the offending ache. The light thump under his palm was so unexpected that he almost yanked his hand back.

"I felt that one." It was the first time, and was amazing. Those kii were real, and Jorgan realized suddenly that they'd be here sooner than he was prepared for. To cover his astonishment in front of the grinning major, Aric followed it with a more casual remark. "About damn time too. I was beginning to think they didn't like me. They all stop moving every time I get close."

"Care to tell me why you were out of breath when you walked in, Captain?" Nahir asked in an almost flirty mood. She hadn't had the energy for much outside of her daily routine lately, so the sudden change caught Aric off guard.

Jorgan blinked at her a few times, then shook away the thoughts that shouldn't be intruding at a time like this. "Dorne said Evran took a special interest in you at the meeting."

Nahir rolled her eyes, but didn't pull out of Aric's grasp. One or two of the kii were rolling around, and he didn't want to give up the sensation of feeling that life in his hands yet. "He was quite interested in who the father was, and where you were."

Aric sighed. "It's time."

Nahir nodded with a tired smile, patting his hands. "I'm ready. You'll be an excellent commander of Havoc Squad."


	3. A Drastic Change

**Thirty-three weeks**

Jorgan stood in a position of rest while the general paced in front of them. Nahir wore his cover and shirt with those little elastic bands down all four buttons of her pants. He'd found the ingenuity of his partner and Elara adorable. Of course, he wasn't so foolish as to say that out loud, because Nahir had looked positively feral when she snarled at her reflection.

They'd chosen to face the general together before the news could get out that the commander of Havoc Squad was expecting. Naturally, it hadn't taken Garza long to work out who the father was. The woman had launched into a tirade filled with colorful words that Jorgan hadn't heard since his days in basic training.

"—absolutely irresponsible, Major," Garza spat, finally coming to a stop behind her desk. "I expected more from you both. At least have the discretion to take precautions, or make a backup plan." Jorgan snarled in the back of his throat at the general's thoughtless remark about their children's worth, and Nahir sent him a warning glare. "Then, you two tried to hide it from me. That was your last mistake, Major Par."

The grey haired woman came around the desk to stand directly in front of with Nahir, hands planted on wide hips. "You are hereby relieved of duty. Captain Jorgan will take over command of Havoc Squad until I decide what to do with you, although I question his competency as well." No matter how angry Jorgan was, those words stung. Aric was a soldier, first and foremost, so having his abilities as a leader questioned made his gut twist. "I want you both out of my sight, and not a kriffing word to the press, am I clear?" The two Cathar nodded in unison. "Dismissed."

Once outside, Nahir put her fists into her back and closed her eyes. "Well, that's it. Garza is going to crucify me."

Jorgan sighed, worrying that his mate might be right. True, they hadn't signed on the dotted line or performed any rituals yet, but Cathar didn't enter into the discussion of life mates lightly. Nahir was the mother of his children, but he'd fallen for her long before they'd come along. He just wished he hadn't waited so long to tell her.

A storm brewed on the metaphorical horizon. Jorgan had never seen Garza so livid. They deserved it, of course, but that didn't make her scathing worlds easier to swallow. "We've got the night off," Aric ventured at last. "Havoc doesn't have to report again until tomorrow morning."

Nahir turned magenta eyes on him, and Jorgan realized how tired she looked. "Alright, but we're calling a cab, because I'm not walking."

Aric chuckled, resting his hand discretely on Nahir's lower back. "Anything for the mother of my cubs." She responded with an unladylike snort, leaning into his touch ever so slightly. "We should swing by the ship and pick up a few things first."

As the taxi began to circle the hotel's landing pad looking for a spot, Jorgan glanced over at his mate. Nahir had her head leaned back against the seat, eyes closed. When the hovercar touched down, she took a couple of deep breaths, then opened her eyes to begin the struggle out of the cab.

Sliding from the seat, Aric circled around to grab Nahir's upper arm, hefting her upright. He ignored the scathing look she gave him for interfering with her progress. "Come on, ratings say this place is pretty nice. I booked us a suite."

"All I care about is the bed," Nahir replied, then rolled her eyes when Jorgan grinned.

Jorgan dropped both their duffels on the sofa inside the room and inhaled the smell of freshly cleaned refreshers and sheets. He dreaded morning, but there was still plenty of time tonight. That had been his original thought, until Nahir flopped onto the couch and closed her eyes. Maybe they could watch a holovid, and he could try to get one of the babies to move again.

Aric settled beside her and flipped on the entertainment center. Nahir rolled to her side and began tracing patterns in his shirt, while Jorgan searched for something to watch. Her body felt warm against his, relaxing the tension he'd built up in his mind about the early morning departure. The domestic quality of the moment made him almost long for a civilian life. _Almost_. Propping his arm over the back of the sofa, Aric ran his fingers through her hair, which had become thicker and more unruly along with the rest of her.

Nahir grunted as she sat forward, and Jorgan subconsciously slid his hand behind her back to give her a boost. Then, all the air rushed from his lungs with a pained grunt as Nahir tipped to the side and landed square on his stomach. Jorgan chuckled at her annoyed expression, assuming she's simply failed at standing up.

"It's not nice to laugh at a woman who's trying to seduce you, Aric Jorgan," the major huffed, clouting his ear playfully.

Jorgan's laughter died instantly. "Sorry." Nahir wiggled in his lap, eyes still narrowed. She'd been so miserable and tired that neither of them had considered sex in, well, far too long. He wanted her, more than anything. She was his mate, pregnant with his kids, and Aric found that hot as hell. Still, logic tried desperately to claw its way to the surface before his body could take over.

"Is it safe?"

Aric had zero knowledge of what to do in this situation. There were three little Cathar growing inside her, and he didn't want to risk hurting any of them. He'd read that things got more complicated in the later stages of pregnancy when it came to romance. That damn book had so many warnings about what to do and what not to do, that he wondered how anyone survived.

The captain also really didn't want to go back to the Thunderclap the next morning unsatisfied. That would make for an even longer deployment. He supposed it wouldn't be the worst thing, he'd survived longer dry spells, but not even having the pleasure of her beside him would be tough.

Nahir leaned forward to run her tongue along Aric's neck, dragging a possessive growl from the back of his throat. Cathar didn't so much kiss, as touch. Rough tongues and sharp canines made the experience less appealing, but those attributes could be put to other uses. Nahir rubbed her cheek against his, breathing lightly in his ear, and Jorgan's fingers tightened around her thighs, claws fully extended.

When she broke away, Jorgan felt light headed. Nahir's eyes burned when she leaned back to yank his shirt out of the top of his pants. He groaned as her claws scraped over his chest and stomach, as she leaned forward to nip at his neck. "I'm not going to see you for a while," she whispered, moving higher to bite at the pointed tip of his ear. "We should make it a memorable night."

A tremble passed through Aric, and he gave up on logic. Sliding his hands under Nahir's shirt, he followed the familiar curve of her spine until he reached the clasp of her bra. She'd been forced to switch that too, not that he'd minded. Nahir has always been lean and small breasted, a pleasant handful at most. However, as her body prepared to suckle the young that grew inside her, that had changed drastically, giving her much more. Jorgan twisted his fingers with practiced ease, and Nahir moaned in pleasure at being free of the restrictive garment. It was the right sound, but to the wrong stimuli, and Aric laughed.

The major pulled back, struggling clumsily to her feet. Aric couldn't help the smile that followed, finding her current lack of balance charming. Nahir paused with her fingers hooked over the waistband of her pants. "Watch yourself, Captain, or I'll keep these on," she warned with a wiggle of her hips. Jorgan made a show of wiping the smile off his face, then replaced it as soon as she looked away to focus on her task.

"Need some help?" Jorgan finally asked, tipping his head to the side while watching his mate teeter dangerously to the left.

"Shut it," Nahir growled. "I'm not as flexible as I used to be."

Eventually, the offending garment smacked the far wall with more force than Jorgan thought necessary, and Nahir took a deep breath, looking tired already. Again, Jorgan was struck by the reality of how much this pregnancy took out of her. "Alright, divest yourself of your own clothing. It looks like a lot of work," she complained with a wave of her hand. He complied, pressing his lips together to keep his smile in check.

Afterward, when the room finally stopped spinning, Jorgan leaned his head back into the cushions, pulling Nahir with him. She pressed her forehead into his, taking controlled breaths to slow her heart down. They'd had to make adjustments, being more gentle than before. The experience had been satisfying, but strange as well. Her body felt different, inside and out, though no less enjoyable.

"I'm going to miss you," Nahir murmured. Aric had never been so overwhelmed by so many emotions than in that moment. He was leaving his mate and children behind during a time when she would need him the most. Those kii would arrive soon, and his biggest fear was that he'd miss it.

Aric began running a comforting hand up Nahir's back, pressing his claws into her skin enough to draw a shiver from her. She melted against him, her chin sliding down to rest on his shoulder. "No other males while I'm gone," he remarked, trying to lighten the mood.

The major's cheek twitched against his in a smile. Then, she pushed herself back with a sleepy sigh. "I think a shower and a nap would do wonders. How about you?"

Jorgan reached up and pushed a few strands of unruly, black hair out of her face. "Whatever you want."

* * *

The next morning came far too soon. Nahir had ordered Aric to wake her before he left, but she feared that he'd opt for letting her sleep in. That concern had led to a restless night with little sleep. They dressed together, Aric in his fatigues, Nahir in civilian maternity clothes. They were more comfortable, she had to admit, but felt alien on her body.

Later, Nahir walked her lifemate to the ship, dreading each step that brought them closer to separation. The combination of late term pregnancy and civilian clothes altered her appearance so much that she'd needed to show her ID to prove that she was the still registered commander of Havoc Squad. Even then, the guard looked dubious.

Nahir bid farewell to the rest of the squad, even Vik, and saluted Aric. "Havoc Squad is yours, Captain. Take care." They'd said their goodbyes in private, finding it even more important than ever to present a professional front. Nahir turned her back on the Thunderclap as the engines came to life and didn't look back.

The trip back to the hotel had been melancholy. So much so, that the chatty cab driver eventually gave up, leaving Nahir to sulk in silence. Aric hadn't given her enough to break protocol, but he'd let slip that they had Rakton pinned down, and how he wished she could be there to finish the mission they'd started nearly two years earlier. So did she, but outwardly informed him that she was in no fit state to take down an Imperial war hero, that the honors were all his.

Nahir had promised to go home and rest, but they both knew it was hollow. She'd more than likely drive herself mad waiting to hear how it went. She formulated plans of attack based on fabricated scenarios to keep her mind occupied. It was better that thinking on the road that faced her, which was a future where she would be a single mother, speaking to her mate only a few times via holo, and seeing him less. Regardless, Nahir resolved to ensure these kii knew who their father was.

In the room again, the Cathar looked around her abode and sighed. She needed to find an apartment close to the Senate Tower, but zoned for good schools. Garza had offered Nahir a desk job in the tower, it was dull work, but it kept her in the military, and her pension in place.

One of the infants kicked, jarring Nahir from her thoughts. She put a hand on her stomach and wished Aric were there to feel it. Squaring her shoulders, the major pulled up apartment listings on her datapad and cleared her head. "Just us now, little ones. Let's find a place for daddy to come home to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, Garza would be pissed, and rightfully so. But, given her extensive history of covering up embarrassing messes, I think these two are safe.


	4. Genesis

**Thirty-eight Weeks**

Aric ran through the spaceport, shouldering pedestrians out of the way in his frenzy to reach the taxi pad. Elara ran behind him, giving instructions over the comm and trying to keep up. The Cathar slid into the seat of the first car he found, waving frantically for the Havoc Squad medic to hurry up.

"Yes, very good. Keep me informed." Dorne closed her comm as the taxi lifted off and patted Aric's hand. "She's doing well, Captain."

Jorgan nodded, but he didn't trust himself to speak. He'd been away for five weeks, having only brief moments of conversation over holo with Nahir while they implemented a plan to take down Rakton. All things considered, the mission had gone smoothly, but they'd lost a few walkers and good men in the battle. Havoc remained intact, at least.

As for Nahir, General Garza had parked her at a desk in the Senate Tower's military wing, settling disputes on the records of new soldiers. It was tedious work, but better than either had expected. Nahir got to keep her rank as major, and some of the women from the office even threw her a baby shower. It did little to ease the guilt of not being there for his mate in person, though.

An urgent message waited for Aric when the Thunderclap dropped out of hyperspace. Garza informed him that Nahir had collapsed at her desk, then been rushed to the veteran's hospital when they discovered she'd gone into labor. Jorgan remembered her saying that her back hurt more than normal, and he'd suggested a hot bath. _Blast it, I should have told her to call the doctor, or at least gotten Dorne involved_.

The doctor on call requested Elara's aid when he learned that she'd been responsible for the major's prenatal care. The medic appeared completely at ease, which concerned Jorgan all the more. Dorne tittered, constantly. The woman's mind never stopped, and she was always in motion. Absolute stillness meant trouble.

Jorgan sat forward, propping his elbows on his knees. He balled his hands into fists and pushed them into his temples. "I should have been there."

The rest of the trip to the hospital felt like it took hours. Dorne tapped away on her datapad, but Jorgan couldn't sit still long enough to so much as check his messages. When they finally arrived, he darted through the doors, ignoring Dorne's protests behind him.

Aric read numbers attached to the rooms, slowing when he reached the fourteen hundreds. "Captain," Elara panted, finally catching up. "They've taken her back for a cesarean, you can't just run into an operating room!"

Aric stopped and glared down at the woman. "The clerk said room 1456. Not OR," he snarled.

"I tried to catch you, but you wouldn't listen," Dorne complained. "I received a message from the doctor a few minutes ago, the first one came fine, but the second is stuck in the birth canal." Jorgan's mind blanked, one of his kii was already here, but the second was in trouble. Elara tugged at his arm. "Come on, sir, they've requested my help."

Jorgan followed the medic, his feet moving independent of conscious thought. He had the vague sensation of being shoved into a hospital gown, gloves on his hands, and a mask around his face. "Captain." Elara's voice pulled him from his stupor. "They've already begun, you must remain calm." Aric nodded. "Come on then."

The operating room smelled of iodine, antibacterial cleanser, and blood. It all faded when magenta eyes found his. Jorgan's world narrowed to Nahir, the tired expression that transformed into one of relief instantly. He staggered to the table as Elara moved to the other side of the divider. Aric knew what was happening over there. They'd cut his lifemate open, pulled her organs out or pushed them to the side in the effort to save his children; _their_ children.

The captain leaned down and planted a kiss on Nahir's head. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It was a girl," Nahir breathed. "I haven't named her yet." In their culture, the mother had the honor of naming the little ones, though, occasionally, the father got to weigh in.

"A girl." Aric couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. He had a daughter.

Nahir winced, then smiled when Aric moved closer. He didn't know what he was going to do, but his instinct demanded action. Claws were out of the question with the gloves in place, so he ran his fingers through his hair. "It doesn't hurt," she assured. "I feel . . . tugs. It's hard to explain." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Talk to me, Aric, give my imagination something else to focus on."

Jorgan continued to stroke her hair. "What did she look like?"

A real smile, one that could only be called maternal, slipped in place of the discomfort. "Like me. White fur, grey markings. I didn't get a chance to see her for long, but her cry was the cutest thing I've ever heard."

Another sound interrupted Aric's reply. It started as a squeak, then built to a shrieking wail. His ears twitched, and Jorgan shot straight up to see Elara smiling down at a rust colored infant. "Congratulations, sirs, this one's a boy."

"Ha!" Aric looked back at Nahir, "I knew there would be at least one boy. Didn't I tell you?"

Nahir sighed sleepily. "Sure, Aric, now bring him closer."

Elara handed the tiny, screaming kii over, and suddenly Jorgan no longer felt qualified for this job. His son opened a toothless mouth into the loudest cry that he'd ever heard. The baby squirmed angrily in his hands, and Aric found himself torn between dropping his son and holding him too tight. Nahir wore a decidedly entertained expression when he looked to her for help.

"Here, honey," a green skinned Twi'lek in nurses' scrubs held out her hands. Aric watched as she cleaned, then swaddled the infant, before holding him in front of Nahir's face. "Isn't he a handsome fellow? Looks like his father." The Twi'lek cut her eyes at Aric, grinning. "Do you want to hold him again?"

Words failed Jorgan; the thought of being responsible for that little Cathar's safety terrified him. Luckily, his third chose that moment to greet them. "Another girl, that's the last," Elara announced. "Time to close you up, Major." The blond leaned around the curtain to beam at them. "You did fantastic. Captain, you performed better than expected."

**Two Days Old**

"Look at them," Muzin Jorgan crooned over the three, sleeping babies. "Two girls and a boy. Have you named them yet?" Aric's mother completely ignored his presence in the room, focusing solely on Nahir.

The major sat up in bed, feeling both sore and pleased at once. She healed quickly, but being cut open had not been an enjoyable experience. Neither had birthing one of her young without painkillers. Everything ached, but the joy she felt looking at her children made it worth it. Not to mention, her parents were due to arrive in a few days. Unfortunately, Aric would be gone by then. Garza had given him five days off, then it was time to get back to the war. Nahir knew that she would manage without him, but her heart drop.

"Khina, Amo, and Sisa," Nahir answered. "All family names."

"Good, strong names," Muzin grinned at the little bundles, clearly pleased that Nahir had chosen to give their son Aric's father's name. Nahir knew that Amon Jorgan had died while Aric was in training. He'd missed the funeral, but the brass gave him a few days to console his sister and mother after graduation. Both of his parents had served in the military, and his mother made it known that she understood Nahir's plight. She'd even offered to stick around to help, though the major had politely declined. She barely knew the woman, but was sure their personalities would clash.

Muzin stood, looking over at the hospital bed. "Your father is an elder, correct?" Nahir nodded. "Will he perform the Skha ya zhdеstvo shi'tari lem?" Aric dropped his head back with an exasperated huff, and Nahir's mind blanked. She hadn't even considered the Rite of Genesis. Or that her father would certainly want the privilege of welcoming the little Cathar into the fold himself.

"Eventually," Nahir answered at last. "Scheduling is a—complication." Maybe that could buy her enough time to make a plan for all the other rites she still hadn't prepared for too.

"Ah, yes. I remember those days." Aric's mother patted Nahir on the shoulder. "Amon was SpecForce, always gone. Disappearing at the drop of a hat." The older woman sighed, then forced a smile. "But, when Aric makes a commitment, he's damn near unstoppable."

Nahir smiled, sending a discrete brow raise at Jorgan as a signal that she'd like to sleep while she could. One that he clearly didn't recognize until his littermate cleared her throat. "La'e, let's give Nahir time to rest. We can come back tomorrow."

"Of course," Muzin clucked her tongue. "We'll see you soon."

Aric started, leaping into action to usher his family out the door. Muzin patted his chest. "You be good, son." Jorgan tipped his head to let his mother rub her cheek against his, then watched as she slipped from the room.

Nahir settled into the uncomfortably hard bed and closed her eyes. Aric moved silently, but she sensed the change in pressure by her side and slid one eye open. He stood by the plastic bassinet, staring down at the three, sleeping kii with a distinct look of pride. Nahir watched her mate as he tucked the blanket tighter around one of the girls, then withdrew his hand slowly to avoid waking any of them.

Soft, green eyes fell on Nahir, and she'd never seen a warmer smile. She moved over to make room for Aric's bulky mass when he climbed onto the mattress next to her. "I can't believe they are here," he whispered once they'd found a comfortable position.

Nahir pillowed her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. "You realize the hard part is just beginning, right?" Aric's arms tightened around her even as he chuckled softly. She'd only been partially joking, but it did her good to believe that he wasn't concerned.

**Nine Months Old**

Aric sat on the bed in his quarters. He'd been away from Nahir and their children for two months, and these calls were the only connection he had a lot of the time. Nahir had settled into her job, and they'd put their credits together to purchase a nice flat in a good neighborhood. Somewhere worth raising a family. The only problem was, Aric had spent a total of five nights in their home.

"Aric?" Nahir's voice echoed over the holo, much louder in the quiet room than expected. The three kii wailed in the background. "It's good to hear from you."

The major's voice sounded strained and heavy bags hung under her eyes. "You aren't sleeping, are you?" Jorgan asked. His fists balled in his lap as he fought down the guilt again.

"One day," Nahir sighed. "They have to wear out eventually, right?"

Aric leaned forward to study his lifemate. She'd lost weight, displaying less muscle mass than before, but her hair maintained its unruly nature. "I'll be home in a few hours," he assured. "No new missions on the docket for now." Of course, that could change at a moment's notice, but saying it out loud wouldn't ease the situation. "What's going on there?"

Nahir rolled her eyes. "Amo finished his dinner before the girls and took Sisa's." Aric bit back his smile, he knew what came next. "Naturally, Khina slapped him, and Amo bit her. . . ." Nahir threw her hands up. "I'm currently hiding in the 'fresher while they sort themselves out."

This time, Jorgan chuckled out loud. Nahir's eyes narrowed at the holo. "Watch it, soldier. I still outrank you. As soon as that door opens, I'm darting out."

Aric made a show of straightening his features. "I haven't killed Vik yet; I think I can handle three tiny balls of fur." Nahir burst into laughter just as Forex knocked on the door. Clearly, he'd have to prove himself.

"Yes, Forex?"

"Sir, we have been cleared for landing. Please tell our esteemed major hello from me." Aric lifted the holo, and Nahir waved at the massive war droid. "Good to see you, sir. We look forward to the day when you rejoin Havoc Squad and the fight against tyranny. Until then, I'm sure you've made an impact in your own way."

The droid bobbed in his strange way before toddling off. When Aric looked back at his lifemate, Nahir shook her head. "I'm not sure how to feel about that."

"He means well," Aric assured the former havoc commander. "Anyway. I've got to go. The sooner we get these briefings out of the way, the soon I come home. I'll see you soon."

It took five hours before Rans and Garza were satisfied. Aric stood outside the door to their apartment and listened to the silence inside. It occurred to him as he keyed the door open how late it was. Nahir had probably put the kids to bed already. He was disappointed, but Garza had promised him two weeks this time, so he could see them in the morning.

The interior room was dark, but Aric's eyes adjusted quickly. Nahir slumped on the sofa, her chin resting on her fist with legs curled beneath her. Aric took a deep breath, immersing himself in the familiar smells of his family. Nahir opened her eyes, glowing dimly in the low lighting.

"Sorry, the debriefing ran over," Jorgan answered to her unasked question. Of course, she already knew that. Nahir was still a soldier, and she was a better Havoc commander than he'd ever be. She knew all about the red tape that the public never saw.

Aric dropped his duffel on the floor and joined his lifemate on the couch. "I thought as much," Nahir yawned. "I tried to keep the kids up, but they passed out two hours ago." She leaned into him with a sigh. "I could wake them, if you want. But, _you_ have to stay up all night when they refuse to go back to sleep."

Aric pulled her tight against him, rubbing his cheek on her hair. "I'm sure they'll be up in a few hours. Let's get some rest."

Sleep came easier that night that it had in weeks, but with morning, came new trials. The hardest thing about Aric's life had to be the look of confusion in his children's eyes when they saw him again after long deployments. The Cathar reminded himself that this would change as they grew older; they would recognize him quicker the next time. _The next time_. Those words carried with them the promise of future heartbreak. At least his children at the advantage of scent recognition. He couldn't fathom how other species managed.

Amo and Khina crawled over Aric's lap as he sat in the floor. Neither had missed the opportunity for breakfast, but they'd escaped the confines of their chairs immediately after, chattering excitedly in a language that no one understood but the three of them. Sisa remained hesitant, watching her littermates. She sniffed the air around them from time to time, looking for clues as to their moods. Eventually, the smallest of the litter pulled herself upright against the couch and hobbled carefully towards him.

Aric's mouth fell open. Sisa released her hold on the cushion and promptly fell onto her sister. He lifted the small Cathar from the pile and held her close enough to rub her face against his, relieved that she'd accepted him as a part of her pride again.

When Nahir crossed the room, Aric caught her hand. "You didn't tell me they were walking." He was a little hurt that she'd neglected to mention such a massive milestone.

A smile pulled at the corners of his mate's lips. "Not quite. Sisa is the only one actively trying. The other two get frustrated and resort to crawling because it's faster." Nahir ruffled the fluffy, red tufts that served as the beginnings of Sisa's hair. "She's a clever one, just not as aggressive."

Sisa studied her father with large, green eyes that complimented her golden fur and bold facial dots. Out of all of them, she would be the most visually memorable. Yet, he'd never seen such a meek kii. He couldn't wait to see what all of his children became, but mostly, he wondered about her future.

Khina and Amo already had the builds of warriors and charged headfirst into life. Amo destroyed anything in his way, while Khina played the part of protector. Aric wondered if Sisa had found her place in the trio aside from being the runt. He knew she would, and that it would probably surprise the hell out of her littermates.

For now, the young Cathar contented herself with watching the shenanigans of her siblings, all the while keeping one hand tightly wrapped around the collar of Aric's shirt. He smiled and held her closer, promising himself not to coddle her too much, but just this once wouldn't hurt.


	5. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aric finds that being a responsible parent is a lot more difficult than his parents made it look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put out there that much of this is based off of personal experience. This first bit, doubly so. My youngest is quite the . . . independant child.

**Three Years**

Aric woke to the incessant ringing of the alarm. The Cathar rolled over and slapped his hand on the device, but it wouldn't stop. He'd been home for nearly a month, but the work never stopped. Jorgan spent his nights running maneuvers for the troops coming out of training. Nahir had taken the kids to daycare in order to let him sleep for a change. When the beeping wouldn't let up, Aric forced an eye open and growled threateningly at the alarm. That's when he realized it was his holo.

Expecting it to be the general with new orders, Aric cleared his throat and answered with the standard greeting. "Jorgan."

"Yes, is this, uh, Mr. Aric Jorgan?" The voice belonged to a woman, not one he recognized.

Aric sat up and ran a hand over his face to squint at the image of a Nautolan. The fact that she hadn't used his rank should have been an indicator. "It is, can I help you?"

"I hate to disturb you, but there is a . . . situation with your children. If you could come down to the school, we'd appreciate it," the woman continued.

Aric's scalp prickled in fear. "Are they alright?" He was on his feet before he realized he'd moved, pulling on a shirt and digging through the drawer for socks.

"Yes, they are fine. You might want to bring some clothes for them though," the woman responded, averting her eyes while he dressed. It occurred to Jorgan that civilians didn't hold to the same modesty standards as soldiers, but it was too late to switch visual off now. He hadn't gotten a call from a real civvie in longer than he could remember.

Jorgan stopped in the process of pulling on a boot to look up at the woman. "Okay?" When her lips pressed together, he nodded. "Right. I'll be there in twenty minutes." His sleep deprived mind shifted into autopilot, reminding him that he could sort everything out upon arrival.

The taxi ride felt like it took longer than it should have. Aric bounced his knee, full of nervous energy. A few times, the driver grumbled at him to sit still or muttered in Rodese. Finally, they arrived at the school, and Aric threw a few credit chips into the front seat before dashing from the car.

As soon as Jorgan entered the main office, a Twi'lek greeted him with a smile. She had perfect posture, wore a pressed business suit, and radiated authority. "Ah, you must be Captain Jorgan." She clasped light blue hands in front of her and motioned for him to follow. "I apologize if Mrs. Iyo alarmed you. She has her hands full." _With my three_ , he thought idly. The principle didn't say it, but she might as well have. Aric knew that Cathar young were no easy task. Expecting the three toddlers to not bite, wrestle, or pounce on their peers was a tall order. Nahir exhausted herself trying to teach them how to live alongside physically weaker species.

"Have they hurt someone?" Aric asked, shortening his steps to keep pace with the smaller woman.

"Not at all." The Twi'lek's lips twitched. "Through here."

The principle pushed open a door, and Aric stepped inside. He stopped in his tracks, mouth hanging open. "What the-"

"Yes, I imagined that's how you would look," the principle replied conversationally. "Cathar are capable of such interesting facial expressions."

Aric stared, speechless, and the three, little Cathar sitting on a bench in the secretary's office. Each kii's fur was plastered to their head and face, and their clothes appeared to be soaking wet, but not a single one of them were dripping. Khina, Amo, and Sisa all looked in different directions, anywhere but at him. "What are they covered in?"

"Diaper cream," the Twi'lek stated, folding thin arms over her chest. "We aren't sure who started it, but one of your little loves found our changing station and decided to . . . explore. Poor Mrs. Iyo tried her hardest to clean them up, but as you can see. . . ." She gave the litter an amused wave, then pat Aric's shoulder.

Jorgan groaned, running both hands down his face. Diaper cream. The usual kind, ordered in bulk by places like this, were oil based. Three years ago, he wouldn't have known that, now he couldn't imagine how everyone didn't. "You are in so much trouble when your mother finds out." Aric turned towards the Twi'lek, hands held out in an attempt to apologize. She smiled brightly, obviously amused by the situation. "I'm sorry, I'll get them out of your hair for the day." He winced at the word choice, remembering which species he was talking to.

Aric slid his eyes back to his children. "You better hope that comes out before La'e gets home."

Finding a taxi willing to carry Jorgan's kids was a difficult task that took nearly an hour and twice the credits of a normal fee. When he finally got them all rounded into the apartment, Amo took off with a shriek. Khina darted in another direction, while Sisa stood still, holding Aric's pant leg.

Jorgan sighed, then looked down at his smallest daughter. "How about a bath?" She nodded, her face set in determination. Once her littermates had learned to speak, they never stopped. Amo and Khina chattered over their small sister, always bickering unless one felt that the other was being unfair to Sisa. Then, both became fiercely protective.

It took another thirty minutes, but Aric finally got all three-year-olds into the tub. He was still squatting on the floor, frustrated and grumbling, when Nahir pushed through the front door. "Aric?"

"In here." Jorgan glared at Amo as he spit more water onto the floor. They'd been at this for more than an hour, and were _still_ oily. He'd drained the water four times already.

"I got a call from the school that you picked the kids up early," Nahir continued as she followed his voice into the 'fresher. "Is everything-Oh."

The three kii immediately perked up at the appearance of their mother, then shied away from Aric's glare. He turned on his toes, still squatting by the tub, and motioned at the mess. " _Your_ kids decided to go exploring during nap time and found the diaper cream."

Nahir's lips twitched at the corners, and Aric growled as he returned to scrubbing Khina's fur. "I've been at this for nearly an hour and no luck." A light chuckle rose from behind him, and the captain bristled. "Plan to offer any advice, or just stand there grinning?"

"Move over," Nahir ordered, shoving him playfully with her knee as she knelt beside him. "I've got this, go start dinner, soldier."

Grateful for the reprieve, Aric hurried from the refresher to see what they had to cook. As it turned out, Nahir had brought something home, all it required was reheating. While he sat in the kitchen willing the caf maker to brew faster, he heard giggles down the hall. Jorgan crept towards it, peeking around the corner in time to see Nahir dump a cup of water over Amo's head, while Sisa rubbed soap through Khina's hair. It hadn't occurred to Aric to get the kii involved in the cleanup. He'd just wanted them to sit still long enough to take care of it himself.

Feeling humbled, Aric returned to the kitchen with the realization that caring for a litter of Cathar was as far from commanding Havoc Squad as he could get. He wanted to be a good father, but he worried that he might be a better soldier.

Less than ten minutes later, all three Cathar cubs appeared in the kitchen looking scruffy. Their fur stuck up in every direction from the vigorous towel rubs, and the girls' hair looked damn near untamable. More importantly, they weren't covered in oil anymore. "It'll take a few more washes to get all of it out," Nahir commented as she entered the kitchen drying her hands. "But it's an improvement."

As they sat for dinner, Aric considered his lifemate. She'd transformed from the hard, always serious commander he'd met on Ord Mantell into-something else. She was softer, somehow. Motherhood had made her more lenient, her patience greater, and compassion deeper. Yet, she was still the commander he'd fallen for all those years ago. Aric smiled, knowing that he'd never stop loving her, and after the kids went to bed, he planned to show her just how much.

**Five Years**

Nahir sat at her desk, rubbing her eyes when the words blurred on her screen. Khina had been sick the previous night, which served her right for biting a Sullustan classmate. Nahir wasn't completely sure what had triggered it other than Khina claimed that the boy had said something mean to her littermate. Sisa, the supposed victim, kept quiet on the situation. However, this morning, Khina had been completely fine, no more stomach troubles. So, Nahir sent her to school with an apology note for both the teacher and the injured boy, followed by the threat of a lifetime of grounding should she repeat the offense. Nahir hadn't realized that Aric was in the briefing room aboard the Thunderclap when she called to vent until Vik burst out laughing in the background. Of course, he found their daughter's rebellious nature hilarious.

"Major." Nahir looked up when her secretary poked her head into the office. "You need to see this." She'd gotten out of the basement of the Senate Tower, moving her way up through the desk jockey ranks over the years. Now, she handled all of the classified missions reports for General Garza. Meaning that she knew exactly where Havoc Squad was, and what they were doing. Some days, that connection to her lifemate was all she had, others, it made her nervous.

Nahir pushed to her feet and followed the woman into the conference room where all of the screens displayed the same news story. A dark skinned human read from a datapad, stopping every so often to clear her throat. _"We are receiving reports that the famed, Hero of Tython, has been killed on assignment in Wild Space. This statement was released by the so-called, Emperor of Zakuul."_

The screen shifted to a bald man with a medical cybernetic covering the majority of his face. His clothes looked regal, and his speech was impeccable. He carried on about the assassination of his father, the Immortal Emperor. Warning bells rang in Nahir's mind, drowning out the rest of the speech. Havoc Squad had been sent to escort the Jedi while he searched for the Emperor who'd escaped from Yavin 4. Nahir remembered it well. Aric had gone off the grid for nearly two months without warning while they dealt with Revan.

Later, Nahir had been in the space station above Ziost, having traveled in General Garza's place with Chancellor Saresh. The devastation still haunted her dreams, and Aric had just barely made it off the planet's surface. He'd sworn to help the Hero of Tython bring down this threat no matter the cost. They were bumping month three of his deployment.

Pulling her attention back to the screen, Nahir forced herself to focus on the words scrolling across the bottom. War had just been declared upon the galaxy. Now, they all knew who stood behind the attacks on the Empire and the Outer Rim worlds. If these reports were accurate, she wouldn't see her mate for a long time yet.

As if on cue, Nahir's holo buzzed in her pocket. She stepped into the hallway while the rest of her coworkers murmured to one another. "Aric?" Nahir knew who it would be. No one else would call her at work, especially after such an announcement.

"Yeah, it's me." Nahir heard blaster fire in the background and swallowed her fear. "I'm calling to let you know that this deployment has just been extended. I'm assuming you heard the news?"

"I did." Havoc Squad had been the Jedi's escort out to a secret meeting with Darth Marr. It had the highest classification, and this call could get him court-martialed. He wouldn't risk such a thing unless the odds were bleak. "Are you alright?"

Aric looked away from the holo, over a barricade, if Nahir had to guess. "We are extracting the rest of the Jedi's team, but not all of them are coming willingly." Someone yelled obscenities in the background, but Nahir wasn't sure if it was Vik or the Chagrian soldier on the Jedi's team. "I'll call you as soon as I can, but. . . ." Her mate sighed, finding her in the image again. "Just, take care of you and the kids. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Nahir nodded. "We're prepared. Just focus on your mission, Major."

"Good." Aric hefted his weapon again. "I love you." The image faded, leaving Nahir standing in the hallway torn between tears and a ferocious need to run to her mate's aid.

Forcing a deep breath, Nahir pulled up their accounts on a datapad. Aric had given her the signal to be ready to bug out if need be. She'd withdraw small sums of credits over the next week until she had enough stockpiled. They'd already made a habit of keeping go bags ready. Although, the kids had probably outgrown the clothes in theirs, so she'd need to check on that after they went to bed. That just left provisions and ammo. Aric would never forgive her if she forgot the weapons.

Turning the corner into her office, Nahir shut the door and plopped into her chair. It was selfish to fret over her small number of responsibilities while Aric engaged an unknown enemy across the galaxy. But, she'd be lying it she didn't admit how badly she didn't want to leave. Her duty was to the Republic as much as Aric's, but their children had to come first. It's what they'd promised one another from the beginning. She'd just never expected to have to make good on it.


	6. Fruition

**Eight Years**

"Major, you need to see this." Aric followed Kanner's voice to the main room of the Thunderclap. They were currently docked at Carrick Station, awaiting orders for the next mission. The now identified Eternal Empire had begun a campaign across the galaxy, and Havoc Squad stayed on the front lines. Jorgan rarely saw Nahir and the kids anymore since Coruscant remained blockaded. It wasn't that they couldn't get in, but that the brass didn't want to risk their best squad being stranded if those gates close for good. So far, the Core Worlds had been left in peace, as long as the Republic continued paying for it.

Jorgan had an entirely new squad full of young, somewhat inexperienced soldiers to accompany his promotion to major. Yuun had been snatched up by the SIS in an attempt to get ahead of the assault on Republic worlds. Vik had ditched the first chance he'd gotten, and Forex had been pulled for some sort of morale push. Bottom line, the Republic needed more soldiers, and who was going to say no to M1-4X? Either his enthusiasm or his cannons. It had been fun to tease Nahir about not being her subordinate anymore, but he longed for the days when they shared the Thunderclap.

" _We are live outside of the Senate Tower, bringing you updates on the hostage situation in progress."_ The reporter was Rodian, her star-filled eyes darting quickly over the reports flowing in. Aric's gut clenched at the words _Senate Tower_ and _hostage situation_. Nahir worked in the Tower. _"We have Senator Zorin Krasul now. Sir, can you explain to us what is happening?"_

A large Cathar male with a full mane and fierce features took up half of the screen. Aric remembered the man. He'd been in both of Havoc's inquiries and had ended up backing them when they took down that corrupt Chagrian senator a few years back. Now, the senator had grey streaks mottling his bright mane and tired bags that stretched the dots under his eyes.

" _As many of you know, the Eternal Empire has placed a blockade around several Republic and Imperial worlds. As it stands, this blockade is a mere precaution and doesn't hinder commerce or troop movements. However, there are a few misguided souls who believe the Republic should openly declare war. Rest assured, citizens, this would only make matters worse. Stunts such as this, taking the senate hostage, will only result in further chaos and ruin for our grand democracy. I urge everyone to think hard about the repercussions of such demonstrations."_

" _Thank you, sir,"_ the reporter responded as Krasul's screen cut off. _"The senate urges citizens to carry on with their daily activities, assuring everyone that the situation is being handled. Back to our man on the scene."_

Aric's holo rang, and he rushed into the room to answer it, hoping that it would be Nahir letting him know that she was fine. Khina appeared on the device, immediately shoved out of the way by Amo. "Dad, they are saying on the news that the Senate Tower is locked down, and mom isn't answering her holo." Panic laced his son's voice.

Khina pushed back into the shot, growling at her littermate. "They let all the kids out of school early and told us to come straight home. What's going on?"

"I don't know, yet. Give me a minute to figure it out," Aric replied, carrying the holo back into the main room. "Stay on the line, okay?" Just knowing that they were safe at home eased some of the tension in Jorgan's stomach. At least he could see them; they were fine.

They'd missed their window for relocating the family. The Republic would notice if two of its star commandos up and vanished in the middle of the night. No doubt Saresh would orchestrate a manhunt to make examples out of them. Aric couldn't do that to the kids. So far, Coruscant remained a safe haven, far removed from the upheaval in the Outer Rim. He'd never imagined the threat could come from their own people.

Amo spoke again. "Sisa says they sent us home because the schools could become a target. Are we in danger too?"

Sisa had always been the thinker of the trio, and while Aric didn't want to frighten his children, she was right. He was torn between the lie that urged him to say no, and the knowledge that a false sense of safety could get them hurt in the future. In the end, he settled for a middle ground. "Not as long as you are at home."

" _We have movement at the front of the building,"_ the on-scene reporter declared, pulling Aric's attention back to the hostage situation. The human male held one finger to his ear, then nodded. _"Yes, I'm getting reports that the situation has been handled. Supreme Commander Jace Malcom is on his way out to make a statement. Stand by."_

Aric allowed himself to take a deep breath. He cast a glance at his hollow, watching as his children stared wide-eyed at something out of view. The television, no doubt. At some point, Sisa had joined her siblings, maybe for support, or maybe because none of them wanted to be alone during a moment of fear. He smiled, marveling at how big they'd all gotten, and wondered where the time went.

" _I am pleased to inform the public that the threat has been handled. I will not release the identity of the perpetrator, only report that they have been taken into custody and await questioning. Rest assured, we will get to the bottom of this."_

Aric forced his attention back to the holo on the ship just as Commander Malcom nodded to one of the reporters. _"Sir, can you explain how the culprit was apprehended?"_

" _We have a former SpecForce commander on staff. I'll not release their name either, but they were instrumental in ending this threat. Next question."_

Aric smiled even as Torg slapped him on the back. "Looks like your little woman still has it, sir."

"Is he talking about mom?" Amo interrupted, his fear morphing into excitement instantly.

Khina shoved her brother. "Of course he is. Do you know anyone else who has the skill set to kick ass like that?"

"Hey, watch your language," Jorgan admonished, though his heart wasn't in it. Khina had a point, it had to be Nahir.

Naturally, Amo attacked his sister, and the two settled into a semi-violent discussion of who was right. Eventually, they rolled out of view, and Sisa took up the holo. "We'll see you soon, dad. I'm going to try to keep them from breaking things until mom gets home."

Jorgan laughed, one filled with relief that his lifemate was safe, and his children were back to normal. He didn't realize how much their fear affected him until after the crisis had passed. "Take care of them while I'm gone, Sisa."

Aric decided that it was time to get his connections together and move his family off world. He shuddered to think what that action would imply, but there were too many threats now. Besides, Havoc could do more good out in the galaxy.

**Nine Years**

Aric paced the room, angrier than Nahir had seen him in years. His nostrils flared as he fought to control his breathing, and his eyes burned with rage. "Damn it, Nahir, it's time." He'd used that exact phrase seventeen times. It was a tick that Nahir had picked up in childhood. She counted anything that could be seen as a pattern. "They had us on Hoth scoping out Imperial relay stations instead of fighting the real threat." He waved his hand towards the window, the same way he did every time he railed about the fact the Immortal Empire was slowly taking over the galaxy.

"Fine," Nahir answered, purposefully keeping her tone calm. "Where do you suggest we go?" Havoc Squad had been unceremoniously yanked from the front lines eight months earlier without an explanation. The new Supreme Chancellor fancied Havoc as their own personal spy team, using them to settle petty vendettas.

The chrono read 0400, they'd been arguing in circles for over five hours. Aric took a deep breath, closing his eyes to the stress this life offered. Nahir studied her mate's face, seeing faint lines around his eyes that were hidden under the fur unless you were close enough. They were both in their forties now, and the last five years had been difficult for everyone. The kii would be ten next month. She hated the idea of celebrating such an important birthday on the run.

Finally, Aric opened his eyes again. "Balkar says the Outlander is still alive, and he's building an army to take on the Immortal Empire. I've talked it over with the squad; everyone's in."

Nahir cocked her head, parting her lips and sucking in to get a handle on his emotional state. The air around Aric tasted of excitement, fear, but above all else, desperation. "You're talking about going AWOL; turning your back on the Republic." Could she do that?

Aric resumed pacing. "This isn't our Republic anymore, Nahir. It's a hollowed out shell that looks like the Republic. The people live under martial law, in constant fear that their world will be next. The senate is more corrupt than ever. Not even the SIS are operational anymore. How can I protect the Republic when it's dying from the inside?"

Nahir realized that Aric truly believed that the only way to safeguard what he loved, was to destroy the threat that held them captive and allowed corruption to fester. She sighed, grabbing his face roughly when he turned to make another pass. Aric closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I can't stand knowing that at any moment, I could lose you and the kids because some punk in a chair across the galaxy pressed a button."

Pulling Aric's face closer, Nahir brushed her lips lightly over his. "Alright. We'll go."

"You mean it?" Aric asked, eyes snapping open. When she nodded, he pulled her close, tightening his arms around her. "I have the coordinates. I'll meet with the Outlander and negotiate a spot for you and the kids. You'll be safer there than here."

Nahir buried her face in his shirt. "The Outlander is looking for highly trained warriors, not desk jockeys with baggage." Aric tensed at her words, but they were true. That's how any military leader would see her and their children now. She'd been out of active duty for ten years.

Aric's arms tightened more. "He'd be an idiot to turn down an opportunity to work with you. And I'll make sure he damn well knows it."

Three days later, Nahir received a message on the encrypted datapad that Aric had given her before he left to meet the Outlander.

_Hey there, long time no see major. Have you missed me? Anyway, I'll be at your front door in ten minutes. Greet me like an old friend so that we can get you and your family to safety._

Nahir rolled her eyes. Balkar was a flirt who never seemed to take no for an answer, but Aric trusted him. They'd worked together a few times since that mission on Nar Shaddaa. If a SIS agent had managed to earn Aric Jorgan's trust, then Nahir would hear him out.

Sure enough, Balkar knocked on the door nine minutes and twenty-two seconds later. "Hey, beautiful! Give us a hug."

Nahir complied grudgingly and let him into the apartment. Once the door closed, she shoved away from him. "Playing this one a bit close, don't you think?"

Balkar shrugged, his facade vanishing to be replaced by a seriousness Nahir hadn't known the man possessed. "Can't be too careful. What your husband plans to do really blurs the lines." Nahir didn't need the reminder that they were about to commit treason. They were abandoning their posts.

"I've got four sets of false IDs," Balkar continued, holding out a package. "These won't hold up for long, so get as far away as fast as you can. I know where Major Jorgan went, but do you and the kids have a plan?" Nahir nodded. "Okay, I won't ask. I don't need to know."

Balkar smiled his normal, dashing smile and offered a hand. "It's been an honor working with you and your husband both." Nahir accepted, slightly wary as she remained. "Be careful, Major. The galaxy isn't as accommodating as it used to be."

Nahir saw the man out. He strutted down the hall without looking back, disappearing from their lives. When she opened the package, four new ID chips fell into her palm, along with forged travel papers. She had a smuggler friend who'd been willing to let her and the triplets hitch a ride to the Outer Rim. From there, they would keep in contact with Aric until it was safe to join the so called Alliance.

With a sigh, Nahir secured her firearms. She took one last look around the apartment, leaving it clean as if they would return should the Republic search it. She wouldn't take any indications of rank or affiliation with the military. Just the travel clothes, provisions, and credits that she'd squirreled away carefully over the last five years.

Sisa crept around the corner, silently hefting her small satchel, and blinked up at Nahir. Her eyes were filled with knowledge beyond her years. Eventually, Amo and Khina flanked their littermate, and Nahir marveled again at the fact the Sisa had quietly assumed the mantle of alpha in their little pride.

All at once, Nahir's resolve firmed. She might be turning her back on the Republic, but this was for her children's safety. Aric was right. Coruscant was no longer safe. She squatted in front of the three somber faces and smiled. "Are you ready for our next adventure?" They each nodded in return, and Nahir led them to the door.

 _Thirty-eight minutes to the spaceport. Nine hours to the changeover, and twelve until Aric's scheduled check-in. After that, who knows?_ Nahir squared her shoulders. _I can do this, we can do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I'd stop here, but I've fallen in love with these little fluff balls and am so tempted to follow this further.


End file.
